Chaos Theory in Action
by neko faust
Summary: shonen-ai, shoujo-ai,het. chaos ensues as sakura lusts after naruto...but so does the rest of team 7! Hinata does the least expected thing and Tenten has plans for a certain shinobi
1. Missions and Affections

Chaos theory in action

by oniku

disclaimer: dont own naruto, own myself, though i have no trade-in value...

"Ack!" Naruto toppled over from the weight of another person, and the shock of getting glomped.

Wait a sec... Who in Konoha would voluntarily glomp Naruto?

He looked up to see none other than everyones favorite pink-haired ninja, (as oppoesed to who other pink-haired ninjas?) the very girl Naruto held affections for for so long.

Sakura giggled. "Hi Naruto." She stuck her tongue out and closed an eye playfully.(that is SO anime...)

Naruto sat up, forcing her off. "What in the name of ramen are you doing?"

"No-o-othing!" She replied, pulling the hyper-active blond to his feet. "Let's get going, before we become late!" She pulled him to their team's meeting place, to find Kakashi already there, and Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

"You're late." Kakashi commented.

"NO! You're EARLY, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto yelled together.

"Aa" A familiar voice from behind the two.

"Hello Sasuke" All of the saved-for-Sasuke sweetness in Sakura's voice was gone.

"You really didn't have a mission today, or tomorrow, for that matter, so I made up a mission for you. Go out and get presents for each of your team-mates, imcluding me. I will also be participating. Here is the directions to my house, meet me there tomorrow." He gave them the directions, and promptly disappeared in the direction of the town.

Sasuke POV: 'I know what to get Sakura and Kakashi,but Naruto...' End POV

Kakashi POV: 'Won't they be surprised...Heh' I thought as I stroked the soft surface of one of the gifts. End POV (Kakashi you perv! :P)

Sakura POV: 'hmmm...' End POV

Naruto POV: ' SHIT!' End POV

END CH 1

i realize its short, sorry! likies? Poor Naruto getting glomped by fat sakura

sakura: I am NOT fat!

oniku: your forehead is

Sakura: cries

oniku: ha! Naruto will be mine!

naruto: walking in what?

oniku: nothing!

naruto: I fear for the future...--'

oniku: you'd better!

naruto: OO gulp

next chap: kakashi's house! what happens when the guests arrive?


	2. Kakashi's House

Chapter 2: Kakashi's house

-the next day-

Team 7 met at Kakashi's house ( . I wanna go to his house too!)

"Welcome." Kakashi said after opening the door. He moved aside and guestered them to enter. "Please pardon my appearance." He added as he guided them to his living room, which was absolutely spotless. Kakashi was without hitai-ate, shirt, pants, and shoes. In short, he was wearing just boxers. (a/n DROOL!) "Can I get you anything?"

"A tissue, please." Sakura said, her nose was bleeding, and she was blushing furiously, after just looking at Kakashi.

"Ok" he left and came back, box of tissues in hand.

Naruto sat on the couch in Kakashi's living room, and Sakura plopped down close to him, even though the couch was very long and had more than enough room to house more than three times the number of people currantly in the house.

Kakashi disappeared into a room, then emerged again with pants on(but still lacking everything else)(a/n aww...damn!). "Naruto." Kakashi started, blushing furiously. "Would you help me make this?" He held out a package of ramen.

Naruto jumped up immediately, forcing Sakura to fall face-first where he was just sitting.(she was trying to get him. Sakura, you dog) "Only if I get some!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Okay. Sakura, Sasuke, would you like some?"

"Iie"

"No, thank you"

Kakashi and Naruto entered the kitchen.

End Chapter 2

I'm sorry for such short chapters, I promise to make some long chapters, just not the next one, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Next chapter: Ichigo ramen! kakashi and naruto make ramen, and then share a little 'moment' together.


	3. Kuchizuke Ramen

Chaos theory in action chapter four: Kuchizuke ramen

Naruto: what the fuck?

Oniku: huh?

Naruto: I just pre-read this chapter, no WAY I'm going for THAT!

Oniku: too bad, its about to happen

Naruto: help me...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Naruto" Kakashi said. "I know, in asking you, I get the best ramen chef."

"Aww...Thank you, Kakashi" The hyperactive blond replied, scratching the back of his head.

The two men began preparing the ramen. Soon after they started, they added flavorings and poured the ramen into a large bowl.

Before Naruto could dig in, Kakashi had his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto tilted his head up to look at his silver-haired teacher. "K-kakashi...What are you..."

Naruto's sentence was cut off be a soft, warm pressure against his lips. His eyes widened as Kakashi pulled his face away from Naruto's. Kakashi's arms lowered to his sides.

"Want some ramen?" Kakashi asked.

The blond muttered "hentai" under his breath.

"What?"

"Hai!"

End chapter 3

I think kakashi is undeniably hot, and I am in the middle of drawing him as appeared in this fic. Hehe.  
Well, that was short. Wasn't it sweet? -Covers head- don't flame it's my first Naruto fic!


	4. Gifts

Chaos Theory Ch 4: Gifts

heh heh heh, liking this so far?

naruto: not really....

oniku: Good! anyway, hiya! thanks for reading! onward!!!!!

ch start right about...NOW!

Kakashi and Naruto emerged from the kitchen, and sat on the couch. Sakura immediately scooted closer to Naruto.

"Alright, let's begin. Sakura, would you be so kind as to start us off?" Kakashi said.

She nodded. "Sure." She reached into a bag and removed a potted bonsai. "For Kakashi." She handed it to him.Next, a scroll, which she handed to Sasuke. "This is the 'Serpentine Flame technique." He nodded. "And Naruto...this little girl," She was holding a flame-red baby kitsune, it had a white patch on its stomach, exactly where Naruto's seal was.

"Kakashi looked surprised, Sasuke Indiffrent. Naruto took the kit into his arms and held it untill it slept.

"Quite coincidental..." Kakashi said, standing. He headed over to a room and brought out three animals, another kit, a snake, and a tanuki. "this one's a boy..." he handed the kit to naruto, the tanuki to sakura, and the snake to sasuke.

Naruto looked delighted just the same, he took the boy kit into his arms and the two foxes slept to the warmth of the other and the sound of strong beating hearts.

"Guess it's my turn" Sasuke said. He stood up and placed a miniature potted cherry blossom tree in sakura'slap, and tossed a book into kakashi's(a/n sorry about not capping, im lazy). He read the title aloud, "Icha IchaParadise Limited Edition Volume Four. Thank you, Sasuke!"

"Aa" Was his reply. "And for Naruto, this..." He leaned towards the hyber-active blonde. The semi-familiar warm, soft sensation met Naruto's lips as the raven-haired boy kissed Naruto.

End Ch4

I know its short, IM SORRY! DONT FLAME PLEASE!!! You'll break my heart. It's already got cracks...


	5. Naming Names

Chaos theory in action, chapter 5, naming names, by oniku

Disclaimer: not mine, blah.

Note: I really don't know WHAT the chaos theory is, I knew at one time… but this was a good example from what I knew when I started! So THERE!

Note(again): the reason I took so long to update was that really, I threw out the script for chapter five. So, I had just the gap and skeleton to work with, you can imagine how that was. I've also been dealing a lot with my life, which is unusual, as I don't do that.

START!

-during the kiss-

"Sasuke, what are you DOING to Naruto!" Came from Sakura

-Kakashi POV-

'Sasuke, too, hmm…' "Poor little sexually abused boy". End POV

A loud slap was heard, and someone's face became red. Kakashi but a hand the his smarting cheek where Naruto had slapped him. Huffing, he said " Sasuke-kun no hentai! Kakashi-sensei no BAKA!" More slaps and red faces. Sasuke with a bloody lip thanks to Sakura.

As Naruto started for the door with his two kits, three objects fell out of his jacket pockets. As he opened the door, he stopped. "Sargon and Serenity. Those will be their names. If I never see you guys again, remember that for me." He left.

"Well, I do believe we went overboard, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked.

"Hnn." Sasuke replied. He held up his snake. "Hebi."

Sakura placed her tanuki gingerly on her shoulder "Naruto. He has his face"

Kakashi placed his bonsai pot in his room, then returned, almost stepping on three little spheres that lay on the ground. 'Hmm, I don't remember leaving these here' He then realized that Naruto left without giving his gifts, so he assumed that's what they were. He picked them up, and instantly one of them lit up a dark blue, almost black, with a crow in the center. "This is impressive, for anyone, especially Naruto." He walked into the living room, holding the spheres in his hands. "here" he hands the snake one to sasuke, it flares blood red. He hands the last one, with a dragon, to sakura, it lights a brilliant gold.

"Sugoi!" Sakura giggled, watching the dragon move around in the sphere. (Mechanical maybe?)

"Where did you get these?" Sasuke asked, looking intently at the snake, which was looking back with his snake eyes.

"You are so untrusting! I didn't either way, Naruto did, I'm assuming, they were in the hall." He sat on the couch. "What now?"

Sakura rose from the couch, "It's about time I should head home, I'll see you two tomorrow." She walked herself to the door.

Kakashi watched as Sakura left, then shifted his gaze to Sasuke, who had his usual stoic look on his face… wait, was Sasuke blushing faintly…?

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, whom was watching his face, he reddened a little more before asking, "May I sleep over tonight?"

Kakashi looked a little confused, "Sure…"

Ok, I had ditched the script I had for this chapter, and so I was going on the gap and a skeleton, which is no fun. I also had a lot of things I needed to sort out, but hopefully I should be updating more frequently. And yes, I did say the SAME thing in the beginning of the chapter.


End file.
